


Neil's wand picking shenanigan

by TeoMoy



Series: Aftg Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ollivanders Wand Shop (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoMoy/pseuds/TeoMoy
Summary: A few words from my Hogwarts AU headcanons featuring:☆ Stuart, head of Slytherin, delivering Neil's Hogwarts acceptance letter and saving him from his piece of shit parents!☆Neil getting a kitty for pet!☆Neil having a hard time picking a wand and info on his final choice!☆Stuart being a new parent and discovering the worries of parenthood!☆Small Robin Cross feature!PLUS!The actual fanart I did that inspired this!
Relationships: Stuart Hatford & Neil Josten
Series: Aftg Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Neil's wand picking shenanigan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definently not a writer but I tried and I quite like the outcome so you'll have to suffer with me through this 😊  
> Also I'm very flexible when it comes to HP canon, don't yell at me 🥺

It was his nephew's eleventh year and it only made sense for Stuart, as a professor at Hogwarts, to go to America and deliver the letter of acceptance himself.

Imagine his horror when he finds his nephew not only neglected but also abused and with barely any knowledge of magic. Nathaniel as part of the Hatford family, one of the big wizarding families, should have grown up surrounded by magic and at this point be 2 or even 3 steps ahead of every kid his age.

So he sits down those people that call themselves Nathaniel's parents and announces that he will be taking Nathaniel back to England, that from now on he will be acting as his guardian and they're not to see him again if not supervised. He gives his sister a chance to follow, for the sake of blood, but even if she decides to follow she will have nothing to do with Nathaniel's wellbeing.

Stuart spends as much time as he can familiarizing Neil, as he's not fond of the name Nathaniel, with the wizarding world. They don't have a lot of days till they have to leave for Hogwarts so he makes what he can with the time left.

The time comes when it's time to go shopping for his school supplies. Stuart makes sure his nephew has the best of everything but also that Neil gets to make the final choice everytime. Neil picks a small kitten for pet and Stuart, being an owl man, does not speak.

Everything goes well until it's time to pick a wand. Neil's been through a dozen of wands and every single one of them ending in disaster. It's quite hilarious if you ask Stuart although Neil seems more and more embarrassed and horrified with every new wand he picks up. After what feels like an eternity of Stuart trying to hide his laughter, Neil finds his wand! The wand that chose him is made of hawthorn wood with a Phoenix feather core. A contradiction in itself as hawthorn wands are know for turning on their masters when not treated properly while Phoenix feathers, eventhough are hard to domesticate and control, once one wins their trust it's all but impossible to lose them as an ally. The hawthorn wood makes a wand that plays between the lines of life and death and naturally attracts headstrong wizards. A Phoenix feather core is very rare but makes a powerful and unmatched wand once learned how to control. All in all a perfect wand for Neil. It's going be hilarious to watch him trying to tame it.

Stuart, of course, pays for it and they're off to platform 9¾. Neil is amazed when entering the platform going back and forth into the wall trying to understand how it works. Stuart has to literally drag him away.

It's time to leave Neil to his devices and let him figure out everything else himself as that's what every parent does when saying goodbye to their kid on the platform. But Stuart is reluctant to leave Neil without someone to look out for him, to drag him away from peculiar entrances and tell him 'no Neil you can not touch the strange-looking disembodied hand'. That's when he spots the Crosses, they are like the Hatfords, a well know wizarding family traditionally sorted to Slytherin. He introduces Neil to the youngest Cross, Robin, and she immediately looks determined to adopt Neil. Staurt secretly hopes Neil will be sorted to Slytherin, to be able to keep an eye on him, as head of House, and to continue the family tradition but also for Neil to have a friend from the start as Cross is highly likely to be a Slytherin as well.

Satisfied he says goodbye to Neil with a promise to see him and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, any ideas about this AU you'd like to share I'd love to hear!  
> You can find me anywhere as TeoMoy!


End file.
